Robin, Who's That Girl?
by ILuvRobStar
Summary: 1st chapter is a normal story, Chapter 2 is a songfic Trouble in Tokyo NEVER happened. Starfire and Robin haven't told eachother about how they feel. Robin leaves to work with Batman and both Robin and Starfire are hurt. 5 years later, Robin comes back. TEEN TITAN REUNION! :D but Robin has a girl with him, and he says they're getting WHATT! Rated T cuz too sad.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! :D This is my first Teen Titan fanfic/ songfic ever so please be nice to me… It's my first time on here..**

**Anyways, just sit back, relax, and read! :D  
Also in this fanfic/songfic , Trouble In Tokyo never happened… Starfire and Robin never told each other about how they felt… :o**

**PSSTTT! Chapter 1 is fanfic… chapter 2 is songfic :3 Kinda different huh?**

**OH! And the song is Who's That Girl by Hilary Duff :D**

**Be careful, this fanfic/songfic may make you cry. I cried while writing it Dx  
LET THE FANFIC/SONGFIC BEGIN!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, and all the DC Comic characters… or the song :P**

"What do you mean you're leaving?" Said the heartbroken girl named Starfire. "Batman needs me at Gotham, Star…" Said the sad Boy Wonder. "When will you be leaving..?" said Starfire as tears dropped from her green emerald eyes. "Tomorrow."

**The Next Day…**

Cyborg, BeastBoy, and Raven were all sitting at the table. Cyborg was eating ham, bacon, and eggs. BeastBoy was eating tofu eggs and bacon. Last but not least Raven, was drinking herbal tea.  
"Man, I can't believe Robin is leaving… Starfire and Robin must be heartbroken.." said the worried Cyborg.

"Yeah… the Teen Titans won't be the same anymore…" Said BeastBoy.

"It kinda stinks that Robin and Starfire haven't told eachother about how they felt." Said Cyborg

"WOAH! Robin and Starfire like eachother?" Said the surprised BeastBoy.

"Wasn't it obvious? Starfire would always come to my room to help her how to share her feelings with Robin." Said Raven.

"Jealous BeastBoy?" Said Cyborg.

"Nah man. I have my eye on someone else…" BeastBoy looked at Raven for a second and looked away.

Starfire and Robin both walk in with hurt faces. Starfire eyes were turning a little pink. Cyborg, BeastBoy, and Raven knew she was crying. Raven went over to comfort her.

"So… When is Batman coming to pick you up?" said Cyborg.

"In about 20 minutes" said Robin.

"Want to play videogames one last time?" said BeastBoy, trying to cheer him up.

"No thanks, I have to talk to Star"

**Robin and Starfire on the rooftop.**

"Robin, I'm going to miss you." Said Starfire in an emotional tone.

"I will miss you too Star." Said Robin, trying to hold back the tears.

"Robin, you know you're my best friend ever, and seeing you leave is torture." Says Starfire as tears fall from her eyes like a waterfall.

"And you're my best friend Star. But I promise we will see each other someday."

"Are we going to be best forever friends?"

Robin laughs a little and says, "Yes, best forever friends"

They both get up and give each other one last long hug.

Cyborg comes to the rooftop and says, "Batman's here.."

**Outside the T Tower**

"Robin, we need to leave now, I'm in a hurry." Said Batman with a serious tone.

"Right…" said Robin.

Outside was mostly filled with the Titans voices saying "Goodbye Robin. See ya later man! Hasta-La-Bye-Bye Dude! Goodbye best forever friend Robin."

As the plane was leaving, Starfire remembered, SHE FORGOT TO TELL ROBIN HOW SHE FELT!

Starfire tried to fly to catch up to the plane, but she couldn't, she was too sad and depressed to fly.

"We will meet again… best…forever...friend..Robin…" Starfire said as she was crying with pain in her heart.

**That's chapter 1! How was it? I'm crying right now xD that part where they all say goodbye always makes me cry, especially what Starfire says Dx Reminds me when one of my good friends left ):This chapter is cheesy i know but the next chapter is... interesting :3  
**

**Tell me what you think! (: Thank you ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay Chapter 2! :P This is where the songfic begins!**

**Song: Who's That Girl by Hilary Duff**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Teen Titans or other DC Comics characters. OR the song (:**

**5 Years Later…**

RING…RING…RING…RING…

"Where is that stupid phone?" Says Starfire, in a grumpy tone.

Starfire runs to her room and gets it. "Hello?"

"Starfire?" Said a familiar voice.

"Uhh… It's Kori now. May I ask who is speaking..?"

"Sta- I mean Kori, It's me, your best forever friend."

Kori just stands and can't believe what she is hearing. She is feeling mixed emotions. Happy, excited, joy, hurt, and inlove.

"Robin..?" said Kori in a curious voice.

"Yes?"

"ROBIN! ROBIN! ITS YOU OH I MISSED YOU SO MUCH FRIEND! HOW ARE YOU?" said Kori happily.

"Well Kori, its not Robin anymore, its Nightwing, but you can call me by my real name."

"Okay. So, Richard how did you get my number..?"

"Cyborg told me"

"Well Thank you Cyborg" She said smiling.

"Anyways, I'm going to Jump City, you know have a reunion with the Teen Titans."

"That sounds wonderful!"

"Oh and I want you to meet someone too! You will get along with her very well!"

"Alright! I'll meet you at the airport. Bye best forever friend!"

"Goodbye."

**The Car Ride.**

As Kori is driving, she remembers all the good memories she had with Robin back in the days.

_There were places we would go, At midnight._

_There were secrets that nobody else would know…_

She remembers that one time where Robin took her on the rooftop and told her about his life before the Teen Titans, and she found out his real name wasn't Robin! He trusted her into not telling anyone, and she kept that promise.

_There's a reason but I don't know why,_

_I don't know why,_

_I don't know why…_

_I thought they all belong to me…_

She knew Robin liked her, but he never told her. What she has seen in movies is that the guys always make the first move. She waited for him to make the first move, but he never did, perhaps he was too shy?

Kori parks her car in the parking lot and runs to the gate Richard would be coming through with his new friend. Kori couldn't wait to meet them both.

She sat on the chair, thinking what he will look like, thinking how she will tell him she loves him and loved him ever since she met him. She kept thinking, thinking, until…

"FLIGHT 470 GOTHAM CITY TO JUMP CITY NOW ARRIVING. FLIGHT 470 GOTHAM CITY TO JUMP CITY NOW ARRIVING."

Kori got up and saw people coming out. She squealed with joy and tried to look for him. But wait… She doesn't know how he looks like right now! Of course he will notice her, she's the only one in the room with bright red her and green eyes.

She sat back on the seat, waiting for Richard. She got lost in her thoughts again. The only thing she was thinking now, is how she will tell him, she loves him.

Suddenly, "Sta- I mean Kori?"

Kori looked up and smiled real big "Richard?"

Richard nodded and Kori got up and gave him a BIG Tamaranean hug.

"Richard I missed you! I have a lot to talk to you about! But right now I have to tell you something very important!"

"Go ahead Kori! Im listening." He said with a smile.

'Okay, here I go, I will tell him I love him'

"Richard I have wanted to tell you this for a lon-"

_Who's that girl?_

_Where she from?_

She was interrupted with a female voice saying "There you are baby! I thought I lost you!"

Richard spoke up and said "Sorry babe, just was too excited to see my friend again."

Kori's smile turned upside down.

"Oh Kori! This is my girlfriend Barbara Gordon. She is the one I wanted you to meet."

_No she can't be the one_

_That you want_

'Girlfriend? This can't be happening!' said Kori in her thoughts.

"Hi, my name is Kori Anders."

"Nice to meet you, Kori."

_That has stolen my world!_

_It's not real! _

_It's not right!_

Richard hugs Barbara from the waist and kisses her cheek saying "I love her so much"

_It's my day,_

_It's my night!_

Barbara kisses Richard and says "I love you too"

"So..uhmm Richard, have you contacted the other Titans?" Says Starfire, trying not to cry.

"Yeah. We're meeting at a restaurant in an hour. Can you drive Barbara and I to our hotel?"

Starfire nods and fakes a smile.

All three walkout together. Richard and Barbara hold hands.

_By the way.._

_Who's that girl?_

_Living my life._

_Oh, no._

_Living my life…_

After Kori dropped them both off to their hotel, she came home, ran into her room, and cried on her bed. She couldn't believe what was happening. Her heart felt like it was broken. She had that horrible feeling once again. She checked the clock. **7:28pm. **

"Oh no, I'm going to be late!"

She took a shower, got dressed, did her makeup, and fixed her hair.

**At the restaurant…**

"Name?" Said the lady at the counter.

"Kori Anders."

"Right this way."

The lady showed her the table. Sitting there were Richard (Robin), Victor (Cyborg), Garfield (BeastBoy), and Rachel (Raven), sitting, laughing, and eating.

"Hey there she is!" Said Victor.

"Hey Star!" said BeastBoy.

"Hi Starfire." Said Rachel, smiling.

"Hello friends! It is nice to see all of you!"

"Yo Rachel, since when did you smile?" said Victor.

"Since she has been dating this hunk of tofu!" Said BeastBoy, pointing at himself.

Kori, Richard, and Victor were all surprised.

**30 minutes later…**

_Seems like everything is the same, around me._

Kori felt 18 again. She was with her old friends, all still not laughing at Garfield.

They all talked about the past and how it was great.

'If only I could go back to the past, Barbara wouldn't be Richard's girlfriend…'

"Yo BB remember when we went inside Rachel's mind?"

"Heh heh yeah. That place was creepy man!"

_Then I look again and everything has changed…_

Suddenly, Barbara walks in.

_Im not dreaming so I don't know why_

_I don't know why_

_I don't know why_

"Barbara! You came!" said Richard as he got up and kissed his girlfriend on the cheek.

"Of course I did baby."

_She's everywhere I want to be!_

Barbara sits in between Kori and Richard. Kori is pissed. She has taken her man. The man she loved since she came to this planet.

"Guys, I have an announcement to make." Said Richard.

"Well them go ahead man!" Said Victor.

_Who's that girl? _

_Where she from?_

_No she cant be the one!_

_That you want,_

_That has stolen my world…_

"Barbara and I are getting married!"

"Wooo man! Congrats!" said Garfield.

"Well congrats Richard!" said Victor.

"Congrats. I knew you would get married." Said Rachel.

"Congrats Richard. I hope you two have a great life together." Said Kori, holding back the tears.

_It's not real_

_Its not right_

_Its my day_

_Its my night_

_By the way. _

_Who's that girl?_

_Living my life._

"Thanks guys. Victor, Garfield, I want you two to be my best mans."

"Alright" Said Victor.

"Cool" said Garfield.

"Rachel and Kori, I would like you two to be my bridesmaids." Said Barbara.

"Alright.." said Rachel.

"I don't think I would be a great bridesmaid… Thanks for the offer but I cant." Said Kori, as she leaves the restaurant.

**Kori's House.**

Kori comes home and falls to the ground. She cries and cries. Now her heart is really broken.

The man she loved was getting married and she can't do nothing about it. It's too late.

**Next Day**

RINGGG….RINNNGG….RINN-

"Hello..?"

"Hey best forever friend!"

"Hello Richard."

"Since you don't want to be Barbara's bridesmaid, you will sit in the first row. My best forever friend deserves a good seat. I want to see her face when I get married."

"Alright, I will go."

"Great. Its next week on Saturday at 10:00am."

"Okay. Goodbye."

"Bye."

**Saturday 09:56 am**

Kori sits on her seat. Why must she be in the seat where she sees everything happening?

She sees Richard walk down with one of his good friends Donna.

_I'm the one who made you laugh…_

_Who made you feel_

_Who made you sad_

_I'm not sorry._

Kori stares at him. Her heart breaking even more.

_For what we did or who we were_

"Everyone rise!" says the priest.

Here Comes The Bride starts playing.

_For what we did, or who we were._

_IM NOT SORRY IM NOT HER!_

"Richard do you take Barbara as your wife?"

"I certainly do"

"Barbara do you take Richard as your husband?"

"I do"

_Whos that girl? _

_Where she from?_

_No she cant be the one!_

_That you want! _

_That has stolen my world!_

_Its not real _

_Its not right_

_Its my day_

_Its my night!_

_By the way… Who's that girl?_

_Living my life.._

"You may..

_Oh No,_

…Kiss the…

_Living my life…._

Bride!"

As theyre about to kiss, Starfire's eyes are full of water. She gets up and runs out the door as fast as she can screaming, "I love you best forever friend Robin!"

**Well that's it! My eyes are full of water too T_T Poor Starfire ): My next story I shall do a happy one xD Tell me what you think! :D It would be appreciated (: Bye!**

erh


End file.
